Snapshots
by JesSickUh
Summary: A response to the 50 word/sentence challenge prompt. The words were of my own random choosing. Labeled as in progress because I might just do this again someday.


**Title:** Snapshots  
**Author: **Jessickuh  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the movie...which my dvd player ate the first disc of. I don't own the characters. I don't even own the OC I've referenced in there, because it's someone else's OC.**.  
Notes: **These are single sentences with 50 word prompts. The idea was taken from several lj communities, and has taken over the Tin Man fandom.  
**Thanks: **To Celia Stanton for encouraging me to try my hand at this, and for providing the title. I suck at titles.

* * *

**01**. **Real**

Technicolor turkeys were one thing, but when the tree bared fruit at the touch of her hand, she knew she wasn't home anymore.

**02. Shoe**

They stopped waiting for any inevitable downfall as soon as they heard her first coo, and they realized this may very well be their "happily ever after."

**03. Nasty **

She plastered a polite smile, befitting a proper princess of the OZ, when she took her first bite of the infamous Papay fruit.

**04. Wonder**

Blue eyes gazed on blue as they explored each other's hands, one pair large and callused, the other, tiny, soft and pink.

**05. Moment**

During a night of restless sleep, both DG and Cain sat together under the tree to watch the suns rise.

**06. Feel**

He marveled at the sensation he was feeling, the first time he started to show concern for the girl with the stick.

**07. Steady**

He fought to stay on his feet when she stubbornly pressed her lips against his.

**08. Birthday **

It wasn't until they were behind closed doors that she understood just exactly the kind of suit he planned to wear for their private celebration.

**09. Dare **

It only took one kiss-from the decoy suitor, for the Tin Man to finally spring into action.

**10. Machine **

His men grunted their acquiescence when Cain opted once again to be on the first watch while everyone else got to rest.

**11. Dance**

She couldn't help but think of the movie IRush Hour/I when Glitch and Cain maneuvered around the Longcoats in a seemingly choreographed sequence designed to defeat them.

**12. Sharp **

He couldn't feel a thing until the Viewer placed his hands over the wound to heal him.

**13. Whisper **

Her heightened sense of hearing was valuable when she was the witch, but she wishes deafness upon herself now as she walks the streets of Central City, and passersby let their opinions be known.

**14. Stripped **

As the shot rang out and killed her beloved, she felt her power start to wane just a little bit.

**15. Velvet **

His own mouth watered each time she took a bite of the red confection, and then proceeded to lick the frosting off her lips.

**16. Because **

He hated the token response she would give whenever he asked why she did something dangerous or foolhardy, but when he questioned why she loved him, the single word was music to his ears.

**17. If **

He made her promise to move on with her life, should he be lost to her; as the years went by, it was their son that made sure she kept that promise.

**18. Again **

The four of them secured their packs upon the horses one more time, before they rode of to their next adventure.

**19. Escape **

The frozen rain fell down on her in the enclosed globe, and she willed not only for her escape, but also of the witch inhabiting her daughter's body.

**20. Woman **

The older man gave the younger one and "I told you so," smirk, as they both watched her, so like her mother, dance the first waltz at the wedding reception.

**21. Box **

Wyatt glanced curiously at the small box that contained DG's birthday present to him, and was struck speechless when DG pointed to the directions on said box explaining that pink, meant "pregnant."

**22. Crazy **

Though proud to be declared as the new man in charge, Zero couldn't help wondering what he'd gotten himself into as he watched her steal the man's last breath.

**23. Sexy **

The Consort raised an eyebrow as a trio of giggling maids passed by, though his wife simply remarked, "It's the hat," by way of explanation.

**24. Cool**

It was all he could do, not to say a word, or move an inch when suitor after suitor dared to touch her.

**25. ****Blessed –**Just when she thought she could never have a little girl of her very own, the loss of her sister and her husband reminded her of a promise she made to them so long ago: to take care of their baby if anything ever happened to them.

**26. Fan**

DG breathed a sigh of relief as she was ushered into the safety of the palace gates; now she knew what Angelina Jolie must feel like.

**27. Broken **

She watched in horror as her baby sister let go of her hand, severing their connection.

**28. Yellow **

He glared daggers at the lion man after he called him a coward for refusing DG yet again.

**29. Ugly **

The Sorceress walked to the balcony, unbuttoned her coat and let her pet free.

**30. Obvious **

The Queen rolled her eyes when the Princess and her bodyguard sprang apart from each other upon being discovered making out in the library.

**31. Naïve **

DG couldn't help but figure out why Cain felt the need to walk her to her room every night, when he was just across the very narrow hallway.

**32. Frame **

The laughing couple in the room lay in an unceremonious heap on the bed with the broken frame, while the guards outside wondered what caused such a loud crash.

**33. Butterfly **

The crowd "ooohed" at the Princess' choice of multicolored winged costume that she had her seamstresses fashion; yet they had no idea what a butterfly was.

**34. Reason **

She can think of every reason under the suns why he shouldn't, yet he still loves her with all that he is.

**35. Revelation **

No one was really surprised at the hostility from the people, nor the need for heightened security

**36. Yesterday **

It was just yesterday that he was teaching his son to fish, and today, and the day after that, and the day after that…he will have to watch him get tortured by the men who uphold everything he stands against.

**37. Deeper **

Every innocent touch, gentle word, and yes, even his overprotective nagging only made her fall deeper in love with him as the days went on.

**38. True **

The Queen and Ahamo looked on as DG cried for Hank and Emily; the ache in their hearts once soothed at their reunion, returned full force when they realized that DG would never think of them as her real parents.

**39. Compete **

Cain knew he was in trouble when his little girl said "please," and batted her eyelashes, as his wife shook her head" no," while glaring at him with her own baby blues.

**40. Name **

An exasperated tutor finally agreed to let her call him "Toto" without complaint , once he found out that she learned his birth name.

**41. Map**

He mapped the contours of her skin for what seemed like hours, until they finally reached completion.

**42. Fantasy**

That night, she watched as he slept, and couldn't help thinking that her fantasies were nothing compared to this.

**43. Masquerade**

No, disguise would ever be good enough to hide the fact that it was her Tin Man under that mask**--**not with those eyes.

**44. Interlude**

The new Queen of the OZ slammed her fists on the table at the council meeting, and demanded that everyone take a break from the bickering; then she proceeded to find her Consort and dragged him up to their rooms.

**45. Vow**

As he looked him square in the eye, he could see the unspoken promise to avenge what he'd lost when he was forced into the suit.

**46. Low**

How her pants (or jeans, as she called them) could be classified as legal on the Other Side, he'd never know.

**47. Exhale**

If the woman tried to instruct her how to breathe one more time, she would explode; She was perfectly capable of giving birth to her second daughter.

**48. Her**

While one worried that she was forcing him to forget his past, the other feared that she was holding him back from learning to love again.

**49. Underneath**

Giggles could be heard as the doting, (but pretending to be stern) father plopped down on the bed, feigning curiosity as to his daughter's whereabouts.

**50. Web**

She didn't know what was worse, losing two new members of her family, or being forced to lie to the only one she had left.


End file.
